countdownfandomcom-20200215-history
6 July 2011 edition
The 6 July 2011 edition of Countdown with Keith Olbermann is the 13th edition of the program to air on Current TV. No. 5 Guest commentator Amanda Terkel discussed President Obama's Twitter Townhall in which the President insisted that "the debt ceiling should not be something that is used as a gun against the heads of the American people to extract tax breaks for corporate jet owners or oil and gas companies that are making billions of dollars because the price of...gasoline has gone up so high," as well as Mitch McConnell's claim that collecting revenue through tax increases on the wealthy is "ludicrous," and Tim Scott's assertion that the President could be impeached if he invokes the 14th Amendment. Guest commentator Matt Taibbi discussed the fact that closing a single Bush-era capital gains loophole on just twenty-five hedge-fund managers could generate more than $4-billion a year in revenue, as well as Eric Cantor's indication that Republicans would be willing to discuss closing such corporate tax loopholes, and the fact that almost 80% of Americans in Ohio, Missouri, Montana and Minnesota support a tax increase on millionaires. No. 4 Guest commentator Kate Sheppard discussed the Yellowstone oil spill, which leaked some 40,000 gallons of oil from an ExxonMobil pipeline into the Yellowstone River less than a year after the company was notified of seven safety violations that went unheeded, and the shifting timeline and scope of the spill with pipeline president Gary Pruessing reporting contradictory amounts of oil, response times, and spread distances. No. 3 Guest commentator Michael Wolff discussed David Cameron's announcement that the British Parliament intends to conduct an investigation into the actions of Rupert Murdoch's News of the World, which bribed police for information used to hack into and alter the voicemails of murder and terrorism victims while top NewsCorp executives, including James Murdoch, covered up the criminal behavior. No. 2 In Worst Persons, an unidentified man was awarded the bronze for stealing Pablo Picasso's Tête de Femme from the Weinstein Gallery in San Francisco; Jeff Flake was awarded the silver for authoring a spending bill with a rider that would allow mining rights to be sold for the area including the Grand Canyon; and US Airways flight attendant "Tonialla G." was awarded the gold for getting Sandy DeWitt banned from her flight as a "security risk" after DeWitt took a cellphone picture of the flight attendant's nametag in order to file a complaint against the flight attendant for being rude to several passengers in the boarding area. No. 1 Guest commentator Richard Justice discussed the beginning of jury selection for the upcoming trial of Roger Clemens, which is scheduled for July 12th, for lying under oath to the House Government Reform Committee about having used performance-enhancing drugs, and defense attorney Rusty Hardin's insistence that Clemens' September 2008 deposition be played before the jury, as well as the announcement that witnesses may include Barry Bonds, Mark McGwire, Bud Selig, and Andy Pettitte. See Also 0 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 3 3 1